


Gemwatch Drabbles

by ToasterBoss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, M/M, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterBoss/pseuds/ToasterBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the Overwatch characters are Gem hybrids from Steven Universe. Just some silly fun. Rating, pairings and tags will change as drabbles are added. Feel free to leave prompts and ideas. </p><p>Latest Prompt: “something like the overwatch crew wanting to study roadrat because properly fused junkers are hard to get near (yknow because in the outback i get the feeling like nobody would be able to fuse bc the are fucked up n stuff) and i just cant get the thought of the overwatch crew wanting roadhog and junkrat to fuse for some reason and stuff like that”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fusion Junkrat/Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog hated fusion, he always made monsters when he fused. He didn’t expect it to be any different with Junkrat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemstone Types  
> Roadhog – Bloodstone  
> Junkrat – Fluorite   
> Fusions:  
> Roadrat – Azurite

Roadhog knew it was going to happen eventually. Even since he had learnt that Junkrat was gem-hybrid it seemed inevitable, that at some point they would be backed so far into a corner they would have no option but to fuse.  
  
He had not been looking forward to it. From what he remembered from back in his days in the failed rebellion, which seemed like a lifetime ago, fusion could bring ultimate power, but also ultimate madness. He remembered one time when he had been forced to fuse with a gem-hybrid called Dropbear, he didn’t remember her real name anymore, who had been known for her ruthlessness on the battlefield. His restrained fury combined with her bloodlust had created a fusion that had destroyed everything in their path, ally and Omnic alike. He had never felt the same after that. There was just something about the experience that had unlocked something inside him and made him realise how much he loved the carnage of battle.  
  
Despite Dropbear’s bloodlust she had been pretty normal, well for a gem-hybrid, their lot seemed to be plagued with horrible mental problems which most likely started with the lack of mothers. Junkrat on the other hand was unhinged as they came, scatter brained and paranoid, barely able to keep himself from blowing something up every few minutes. Who knew what monster they would create when they fused. Roadhog had accepted it was bound to happen though, it was inevitable.  
  
….  
  
It eventually happened in Cairo. Their latest job had been a museum, containing a specific item that Junkrat insisted he needed, though for what he refused to tell. The job had gone smoothly, well as smoothly as was standard for them, but then a Helix security team had shown up. They had been surrounded, all escape cut off by the team’s quick and professional work.  
  
“Well, looks like we have no option, mate,” said Junkrat as he unhitched his rip tire from his back.  
  
Roadhog knew straight away what the plan was. They worked well together like that.  
  
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” shouted Junkrat as he aimed the tire for the centre of the security team, scattering them long enough to give the duo some time.  
  
Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by his organic hand, which also happened to be where his gem was located, and pulled him close. They moved as one with ease, spinning round until the world blurred and then all of a sudden Roadhog felt himself begin to blur as well, more and more, until Roadhog was gone and so was Junkrat. Leaving only Roadrat behind.  
  
“AHAHAHAHA! YOU’RE IN FOR SOME TROUBLE NOW, MATES!” bellowed Roadrat as he surveyed the scattered security team.  
  
His mind was so fast, darting from person to person to every aspect of their surroundings, taking it in lightning fast. It was almost too much, but then an iron will brought the normally scattered mind to heel, taming the overload and instead turning it to formulating a plan.  
  
A woman in blue armour seemed to be the leader of the group and he zeroed in on her. Below her left eye was a bright tear dropped shaped gem, a gem-hybrid, though she appeared to be the only one and therefore the biggest threat. If his theory was correct then taking her out, or at the very least incapacitating her, would send the others into disarray. Lightning fast Roadrat summoned his hook and lashed out, grabbing the blue one and yanking her towards him. One brutal punch and she was sent crashing through wall after wall after wall. Ouch, that had to have hurt.  
  
“Fareeha!” shouted one of the team members as he flew off through the gaping hole in the wall after her.  
  
The rest of the team looked between where their leader had disappeared and each other, looks of panic and confusion on their faces. Perfect.  
  
Roadrat charged through the group, laughing loudly as he slammed into them, scattering them like pins. Some of them didn’t get up when they fell, but a good few got straight back up to hit back. Good, he wanted this to be at least somewhat interesting.  
  
Their canons stung, blasting his exposed flesh. The smell of his own burnt skin hit his nose and he was struck by how much it smelled like sizzling beef, which meant that it was more than skin burning, it only smelt like that when the muscle started burning as well. Wait, how did he know that? He pushed back the thought and reached for a canister of gas and with one quick huff it was like it had never happened.  
  
“NICE TRY! NOT!”  
  
They flew up around his head, trying to get the height advantage, but it was useless. His long arms and hook took quick care of them, knocking them clear out of the air. It was like swatting flies.  
  
Swatting flies?  
  
He was suddenly overcome by a memory. Fields of brown grass that stretched to the horizon, the metallic whine of a windmill behind him and flies that buzzed round his face as the sun blistered his shoulders. Home! It was home! Before it all went to hell.  
  
He felt himself start to fall apart as the memories started to assault him. Fire! Everything was on fire! Even the sky burned. Oh god, what had he done?  
  
**It’s okay! It’s okay! Stay calm, we’re falling apart. We can’t do this now. Not now!**  
  
_I can’t! I can’t do it!_  
  
**Yes, you can. Don’t think about it! Focus on now. You’re here. I’m here. We’re here.**  
  
Roadrat dragged himself away from the memories and found himself once more surrounded by the security team. He needed to get out of there. A quick glance around and he found the best escape route.  
  
A quick charge to scatter the team again and he was given the opening he needed. He hooked a pillar and yanked it towards him, knocking down a dozen others in the process. The ceiling groaned and cracked.  
  
“He’s bringing the place down, retreat!”  
  
The team fled and so did Roadrat, the artefact held firmly in one of his many hands.  
  
….  
  


“Oi, have you ever done that before?” asked Junkrat later when they were safely in some dingy motel room.  
  
Roadhog glanced up from the canister held firmly in his hands. “Yes, many times before,” he replied, with a wheeze. “You?”  
  
“A few times,” said Junkrat as he looked over the artefact in his hands. “It was never like that, but.”  
  
Roadhog grunted in reply. He didn’t know what to say, had no idea where to even start. Fusing with Junkrat had been nothing like the others, where they had brought out the worst in each other. Instead Roadhog had given Junkrat the stability he desperately lacked, while Junkrat had provided Roadhog with something he hadn’t known he had lost, hope. He didn’t know when he had just given in to despair, just accepted that life would never be good again and lost all drive for anything other than to simply survive. Being with Junkrat had highlighted the flaw as well as make up for it, supporting Roadhog with his sheer drive and determination.  
  
“You know, my mum used to tell me something before she carked it.”  
  
“You had a mother?” asked Roadhog in disbelief.  
  
Junkrat smiled, not a crazed grin, but genuine smile. “I’m a second generation hybrid. I remember my mum well, though my dad not so much.”  
  
Of course, Roadhog knew that hybrids could breed with other hybrids and not disappear. They were just so rare, as the majority of them were needed for the war, no time for romance or babies.  
  
“Anyway, but, as I was saying she used to tell me about fusion and how to do it so you didn’t create some monster completely off his rocker. You try and bring what’s best about you and focus on that. You’re always going to have shit bits, but if you try then you can prop each other’s crap up with what’s good about you. Doesn’t always work perfectly, but it sure fucking helps,” said Junkrat, he then paused and grinned up at Roadhog. “Today though, it worked fucking amazing. Your good bits make up for my shit bits and the other way round.”  
  
Roadhog didn’t reply, he simply lay back on his mouldy motel bed.  
  
Nothing needed to be said, they had shared themselves in such an intimate way that Roadhog saying anything would be redundant. Jamison already knew Mako agreed with him.  



	2. Dance Gabriel/Jack and Ana/Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set back in the early days of Overwatch. The team are sent to fusion practice, but Jack is hesitant. He can't dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemstone Types:  
> Jack - Pyrite   
> Gabriel – Sulphur   
> Ana – Amazonite  
> Reinhardt – Black Onyx

“I don’t see why we have to practise. Didn’t they say in the moment it’s a lot easier to fuse?” asked Jack as he and the others were led into the large empty gym. 

Ana shrugged, her long black hair bouncing on her shoulders. “It is true, but that doesn’t mean it’s a guarantee. I think the idea is that if we can learn to fuse here, then it’ll be guaranteed we’ll be able to do it on the battlefield.”

“I, for one, welcome the chance to bond with my team mates!” boomed Reinhardt as he clapped both Gabriel and Jack on the back, almost knocking them over. 

Gabriel shot Jack a smirk once they were both stable on their feet. There was something about the way that Gabe’s face crinkled when he smiled, wrinkling under his eyes and pulling at the scars on his cheeks, that made Jack’s heart beat faster. It went unsaid what the smirk was for, Jack already knew the answer. Gabriel was the only one who knew Jack’s secret, that Jack couldn’t dance at all. Even in the slightest. 

“Right, everyone pair up. I’ll trust you to pick your own partner,” called out the fusion instructor who was running the session.

“My dear, would you do me the honour?” asked Reinhardt as he offered Ana his arm.

“Of course,” replied Ana with a smile.

The two walked away from the group, as a large space was needed for Reinhardt to manoeuvre without sending everyone flying. Taking their lead everyone else slowly partnered up, Torbjörn with a woman almost twice his height and Liao with some muscular man, leaving Jack and Gabriel alone. 

“Dance with me?” asked Gabriel.

Jack sighed and crossed his arms. “Fine, but we go to the edge where no one can see us.”

“Lead the way.”

It was deceptively hard to get to the edge of the gym. Couples were twirling and leaping everywhere, seeming to be solely focused on each other, rather than their surroundings. Despite the single-minded nature of the activity, none of them seemed anywhere close to fusing. Jack had seen it done a few times by older hybrids, saw the way they synced up perfectly and the way their gems glowed bright. Everyone just seemed slightly out of sync, a wrong step here, a crushed foot there and not a single glowing gem. 

“See, Morrison, you have nothing to worry about, everyone is just as bad as you.”

That wasn’t what Jack was worried about. It was the fact that where Jack was the worst dancer in existence, Gabriel was the best. The two had never danced together because of it, to spare Jack the humiliation of looking like an awkward duck next to a swan. 

“Okay, is this far enough from the rest of them?” asked Gabriel when they stood far enough away that the only core team member they could see was Reinhardt.

“I think I’m good.”

“Finally,” said Gabriel, forcing an over exasperated tone into his voce. “Now, let’s finally get to the real reason we’re here.”

A second later and Jack was staring up at the ceiling. Gabriel had decided to start by grabbing Jack’s hand and dipping him backwards without warning. His head spun with the sudden movement and he was instantly disorientated.

“Gabe, I think we should take this slow.”

“Oh no, we aren’t. It’s like getting in a cold pool, it’s better when you just jump straight in. Now hold on for dear life Jackie and follow my lead.”

Jack yelped as he was suddenly pulled back upright and dragged across the gym floor. His feet struggled to keep up with Gabriel’s fluid strides and he stumbled the entire way, but with Gabriel’s strong arms holding him up he didn’t fall. 

“I’m going to lift you now, so don’t panic,” said Gabriel as he hooked one hand under Jack’s thigh.

Jack went stiff as a board, but managed to not to yelp, as he was hefted up by his thigh onto Gabriel’s hip and the two spun round. His heart beat faster in his chest, almost painfully so, as he looked into his partner’s face and saw the joy there. His skin felt like it was on fire where their bodies were pressed together, separated by only the thin skin-tight layers of their clothing. Then there was the hand on his thigh, gripping the muscle so tight that Jack was sure he would bruise. The whole situation sent a surge through him and with a jolt he realised that they were both bathed in the golden light of Jack’s gem on his chest. It was working, it was really working.

With new found confidence Jack didn’t even flinch as he was dipped again, so low he felt his hair brush the floor before Gabriel pull him back up. When they were once more standing face to face they were so much closer, their torsos pressed together, and when they moved Jack found that his feet no longer stumbled. He seemed to have gained Gabriel’s quick feet as they spun across the gym floor and he seemed to know every movement before it happened, following it with ease instead of being dragged along. He noticed that Gabriel’s rough hands had also found different places to rest, one resting just above his ass and one gripped possessively at the back of his neck. 

When Gabriel dipped him again he didn’t need a warning, he knew it was coming. Instead he simply tipped back his head and clutched at Gabriel desperately, gasping. Jack could feel Gabriel’s face pressed up against the gem on his chest, nuzzling it. His heart felt like it was going to burst and his mind grew distant as he lost himself. They were fusing! It was really happening!

Then loud cheering suddenly reached his ears and it felt like a bucket of ice had been dumped on him. The light faded as Jack looked about in a panic, trying to locate the source of the commotion. 

“Way to kill the mood, Jack,” said Gabriel with a growl and then he pulled Jack to his feet. 

“What’s that noise?”

“The others are cheering, but don’t worry, it isn’t for us.” 

Gabriel was right, the others were all grouped in the centre of the gym, cheering over someone else. Jack scanned the crowd, determining very quickly the source of the disruption. 

Reinhardt moved more gracefully than Jack had ever seen the massive man move, darting about in the clearing the others had left for him. A flash of long black hair confirmed that Ana was still his partner. Where Reinhardt had taken on some of her grace, she had taken on his strong movements, an image of beauty and power. Both of their gems glowed brightly.

“Holy crap, they’re really doing it,” said Gabriel and then his brow furrowed. “Wait, we don’t know how big their fusion will be. Is this gym big enough for them?”

With dawning horror Jack stared at the surrounding area and then at the two. The ceiling was high, but knowing how large everything involving Reinhardt was and how Ana always brought out the best in him, it was nowhere near high enough.

Ana jumped into Reinhardt’s arms and he tossed her high in the air for the grand finale. As she fell through the air, limp and trusting that Reinhardt would catch her, Jack gasped loudly. 

“STOP!”

Reinhardt briefly looked at Jack, freezing when he saw the look of horror and proceeded to drop Ana. 

A loud crack echoed though the gym and people screamed.

“Medic! We need a medic!” shouted the instructor as he ran over to where Ana had hit the floor.

“Shit,” was all Gabriel was able to say.

Jack was unable to say anything, only able to stare at Ana splayed on the gym floor, her leg bent at an unnatural angle. 

Reinhardt was stood shock still, hands out in front of him, like he could still catch Ana and prevent what had just happened. 

“I think, um, next time, we should just let them fuse and bring down the roof,” said Gabriel at last.

“She’s going to kill me,” whispered Jack as he realised what he had just done.

Gabriel laughed and punched Jack lightly on the shoulder. “Hey, at least you know you can run faster than her now. You have a head start.”

As Jack looked at the wounded Ana, her face betraying nothing of her pain and all of her fury, he knew he still didn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the beautiful art by non-fatmilk over on tumblr of Gabe and Jack doing a fusion dance. My friend Stef really wanted a drabble based off of it. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave prompts and ideas here or on my tumblr account, Toaster-Boss


	3. Denial Hanzo/McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has hardened Hanzo's heart and stopped him from growing close to anyone, but it wasn't always like that. It started with a wicked grin and ended with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemstone Types  
> Genji – Serpentine  
> Hanzo – Fire Agate   
> McCree – Sunstone

Hanzo was a man who hid everything, his emotions, his thoughts, and his intentions. Some people were open books, so easy to read and understand, Hanzo considered such people a liability. They were a danger to themselves and, by association, those around them. So Hanzo choose to not fraternize with such people or become one himself. He was more than a closed book, he a book bound in chains with a padlock. Many would consider such coldness excessive, but it suited Hanzo fine. Every time the warmth threatened to creep back into his heart he opened up a memory locked far away in the back of his mind.

It had been one of those warm summer nights, the sky clear, but the stars hidden by the haze of light pollution. Despite that the fireflies drifting through the compound’s garden more than made up for it. Usually on such a night Hanzo would be sat on the porch outside his bedroom, the doors wide open to the night air. It was a perfect spot to relax as he listened to the chirp of insects and the trickle of water on rocks. Instead the doors had been slid shut to keep out prying eyes and Hanzo was doing anything but relaxing.

“Ah, fuck. You keep this up and it’s going to be over sooner rather than later,” panted Jesse as he lay on his back, Hanzo straddling his hips.

With a moan Hanzo threw his head back and bit his lip. “Shut up, you are ruining it.”

“Just, ah, letting you know.”

Hanzo pretended to ignore Jesse but did slow down riding the cowboy’s cock. It felt divine and Hanzo couldn’t help the gasps that escaped his mouth, despite his abnormally high level of discipline. When one well-placed shift of his hips hit a certain spot Hanzo fell forwards and braced his hands on Jesse’s broad chest. 

“Easy there darling, don’t tire yourself out. You don’t have to do all the work, I’m here too.”

“Mmm, did I not tell you to be quiet?”

Jesse grinned and gripped Hanzo’s hip tight. “Don’t think I can’t feel what it does to you every time I call you darling.” 

Hanzo bit his lip hard enough that it bled, but he then relented with a sigh. “Help me then, cowman.”

Jesse sat up so they were chest to chest, his coarse hair rubbing against Hanzo. The position was far more intimate, their mouths inches apart and Hanzo couldn’t help but close the gap as Jesse guided the roll of their bodies.

It felt so good. Never had Hanzo been reduced to such a trembling mess by someone, gasping and clawing at another’s back as he held on for dear life. He could tell that Jesse was in the same state by the way Jesse gasped into Hanzo’s mouth and his shoulders shook. In fact, maybe it was a bit too good.

“Your gem is glowing,” said Hanzo.

“What?” said Jesse, his mind foggy with his approaching orgasm.

Hanzo braced his hands against Jesse’s chest and pushed. “Your gem, it is glowing,” he said again, more firmly.

“Oh, would you look at that,” said Jesse as he followed Hanzo’s line of sight.

The sunstone that was set where Jesse’s sternum joined his clavicle was indeed glowing bright, pulsing with energy as it reached out for Hanzo’s own gem. It wanted to fuse.

“Stop it now.”

Jesse grit his teeth and his brow furrowed in concentration. “Just give me a sec, I’m trying.”

By sheer force of will Jesse willed the light away until it was as dim as Hanzo’s own.

“There, darling. Happy?”

“Well not yet, but you can make me.”

That wolfish grin appeared once more on Jesse’s face. “Oh, you bet I am, darling.”

Afterwards as they lay together Hanzo traced the edge of Jesse’s gem. He wondered why he had let Jesse into his heart so fast. The young man, who could barely be considered a man, had been part of a new weapon’s smuggling operation that had attracted the attention of the Shimada clan. Hanzo had felt nothing as he had done research into Jesse’s history, looking at his file with mild interest. He was so standard, initiated into the Deadlock gang at a young age, did work for them for several years before they were busted by a shadowy government organisation, had then been forced to ground for a few years before finally reappeared when a new group had emerged to take Deadlock’s place. Then he had met Jesse in person and the second that wolfish grin had been flashed his way Hanzo’s fate had been sealed. He had fallen so hard and fast that his head was still reeling. 

“You seem really interested in my gem,” said Jesse as he stroked Hanzo’s hair.

“It was the one trying to get my attention earlier,” mumbled Hanzo into Jesse’s shoulder. 

Jesse shifted uncomfortably under Hanzo. “Sorry about that, I swear it’s never happened to me before. It must be because you’re a hybrid. Our lot is so rare, I’ve never been with another one.”

“Neither have I, the only ones I know are family.”

There was a far off look in Jesse’s eyes at the mention of family. 

Against his better judgement Hanzo pushed on. “Did you have a mother? Or is this her?” asked Hanzo as he placed his hand over Jesse’s gem. 

Jesse sighed and pulled Hanzo closer. “That’s her, Sunstone.”

“I had a mother once, she died during the Omnic Crisis. I took after her with my gem and my face. I feel like every time my father looks at me he sees her. Even though I am not the reason she is gone, he hates me for looking so much like her.”

“Never knew who my dad was.”

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, there’s no changing the past,” said Jesse quietly. He touched Hanzo’s gem on his shoulder, traced round it and followed the lines of the tattoo down. 

There was no mention of what Jesse’s heritage most likely was. Hanzo knew how corrupted gems had been rounded up on mass and experimented on, producing a generation of hybrids ordered on mass for war. Those hybrids had their details tattooed into their skin though, date of birth, area of creation, and gem type. Hanzo had thoroughly explored every inch of Jesse and found nothing. There were no proper gems left, so how Jesse came to exist was a mystery. 

“Do you really need to leave tomorrow?” asked Hanzo.

“I’m afraid so, darling. Business is business.”

“Was I part of your business?”

Jesse rolled them over until he hovered over Hanzo. “Hey, don’t be like that. This isn’t some fling or part of some trick to win over the Shimada. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

“Then stay,” whispered Hanzo, trying and failing to disguise how he was begging.

“I can’t do that, darling. I swear to you though that I’ll be back for you one day, I don’t know when or how, but I’ll come back for you.”

A week after Jesse left Hanzo was called into his father’s office. Genji was already sat in front of Father’s desk when Hanzo entered, looking slightly bored, though he offered a small smile as Hanzo sat beside him. 

“We have had to cut ties with the Mortem group and purge all information regarding them,” said Father after he took a long drag from his cigarette. 

Hanzo was instantly alert, sitting forwards in his chair and trying to not to look too panicked. “Did something happen to them?”

“They found out there was a mole in their ranks, but before they could do anything or run for cover they had Blackwatch breaking down their doors. Fortunately this all happened before Blackwatch was able to get anything solid on us, but we will still have to move to cover our tracks.”

Genji huffed and crossed his arms. “That’s shit, they were a fun bunch, especially that cowboy. Do we know who the leak was?”

Father threw a file down on his desk and the contents scattered. “The cowboy was the leak. Turns out Jesse McCree was actually captured by the organisation that caught Deadlock, which we now know was Blackwatch. From what we can gather he was given a choice between imprisonment and becoming a Blackwatch operative. His history was the perfect means for Blackwatch to get someone inside Mortem and if he had not been caught then every customer of Mortem as well.”

Hanzo felt strange, as if he was drifting away from his own body and watching the scene from the perspective of an outsider. It was as if everything that Father was saying was not really true, not actually happening.

Genji’s fingers twitched and he forced a straight face. “Are you going to send an assassin after him?”

Father shook his head. “It would be a waste of resources, the boy is part of Reyes’ personal squad, so there is no way we could get to him without it leading back to us. We know he has not acquired anything concrete on us anyway.”

Genji breathed the sigh of relief that Hanzo wanted to. He knew Genji had a soft spot for McCree, the two becoming friends in their short time together. With a spike of anxiety he realised that McCree had gone out of his way to get on Genji’s good side for the purpose of gathering information. Then the anxiety turned to despair as Hanzo realised the same must be true for McCree’s relationship with Hanzo. It had all been a lie, from the first taboo glances to the night in Hanzo’s room, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I will kill him myself,” said Hanzo as he stood and slammed his palms down on Father’s desk.

“What! There is no need brother.”

Father’s eyes narrowed and he took another drag of his cigarette before replying. “I have already said no. Why are you set on this course of action? 

“He was invited into our home, sat at our table with us and lied to our faces! It was a personal insult to our clan and letting him live would show weakness.”

“It is not weakness to let him live, Hanzo,” said Father in the quiet voice he reserved for when he neared the end of his patience. “It is wisdom knowing who to let go and who to demand the blood of. Demanding McCree’s blood is a mistake, one that could bring the wrath of Blackwatch down on our heads. Even if they had nothing to accuse us with Reyes is not a man to cross and assassinating one of his personal squad members would be inviting his rage. That boy has nothing on us and will now will never have the opportunity to acquire something on us. Just because you were stupid and naïve enough to let him into your bed doesn’t mean you get to be stupid a second time.”

A chilling silence fell on the room, one which not even Genji dared break. 

Hanzo balled his fists and looked downwards until his face was hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. He knew he had never been able to hide anything from Father before. It had been stupid to think that Father had not been keeping a track of where Mortem members were at all times, especially if it was in the room of one of his sons. 

Eventually Father pointed to the door. “Leave, both of you. I do not have the patience for this and I have work to do. We shall talk later.” 

The two brothers left in unison. The second the door to the study closed Genji grabbed Hanzo’s arm.

“Hanzo, I-”

“Please, do not,” cut off Hanzo. “Just say nothing. Do not make this even more embarrassing for me than it already is.”

“Okay,” replied Genji, for the first time in his life knowing when to stop.

Hanzo returned to his room alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a difficult drabble to write. It took three tries before I was okay with it and even now there are some things I dislike. Such as Hanzo and Genji's father, who I found it impossible to find a voice for. In the end I settled somewhere between Hanzo's stoicism and Genji's confident dickishness. As always prompts and ideas are welcome either here or on my tumblr toaster-boss.
> 
> Next up: Roadrat gets captured by Talon who want to experiment on the brutal fusion.


	4. Capture (Roadrat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemstone Types  
> Roadhog – Bloodstone  
> Junkrat – Fluorite  
> Fusions:  
> Roadrat – Azurite

Medical Examiner: Dr Angela Ziegler  
Location: Watch point Gibraltar   
Date: 12/10/2076  
Attached Files: 1.Mission Report #1279 Agent Soldier76 2. Fawkes IQ Test 3. Rutledge IQTest 4. Roadrat IQ Test 5.Combined IQ Test Results

 

Study: The effects of Omnic radiation on fusion of gem hybrids.

Introduction: For many years now, I have been looking into the negative effects on gem fusion caused by exposure to Omnics and their radiation. It was Dr **REDACTED** who first noticed during the war that hybrids who had been exposed to excessive amounts of radiation from the Omnics had trouble fusing with other hybrids, maintain a fusion when they could fuse, and when they could maintain a fusion on average it lacked more control, creating fusions that posed a risk to their own team. Overwatch itself had only a passing interest in this problem, as the agents of Overwatch were the healthiest hybrids available, so were less likely to suffer the negative effects of Omnic radiation. Yet with the start of another Omnic War, the low birth rates of naturally born hybrids, and the low surplus of corrupted gems, ready to be transferred, it was determined that a study into the radiation would be critical to win the war.  
  
The two subjects are both inhabitants of the wasteland created by the explosion of an Omnium in Australia. The people of this wasteland refer to themselves as Junkers. The Junker people live their lives exposed to Omnic radiation at massive levels we have yet to determine the exact scale of. Despite Omnic radiation being very mild the Junkers are exposed to so much that they often have numerous health problems, both physical and mental. It was thought that because of this a fusion between two Junker hybrids would be impossible, but the two subjects have proven that theory wrong.

When Agent Pharah joined Overwatch she informed me of a rogue fusion that was part of a worldwide crime spree. She had encountered the fusion when she worked for Helix Security International, they had been in the process of robing the New Cairo Museum. The fusion had been able to successfully fend off an entire security team then made away with the **REDACTED** , which has an estimated worth of $7,680,000USD.

Agent Soldier76 tracked the fusion down and apprehended it. The events of which are detailed in the first attached document.

By studying the subjects separately and as a fusion I hope to be able to determine how they are able to fuse despite the radiation and use this to help manage or treat the effects of Omnic radiation on other patients.

**Subject #1:**

Name: Jamison Fawkes aka Junkrat

Age: 25

Species: Gem Hybrid, conceived natural by manufactured hybrids.

Ethnicity: Anglo and Greek.

Parents: Mother has been identified as Commander Matilda Fawkes, who was known by the codename Dropbear during the revolution and was one of the most respected soldiers of the Australian Liberation Front.  
Father is Dr Shannon Fawkes, codename Labrat, was a developer of experimental technology and weaponry. His most notable achievement was the Annihilation Armour used by his wife.  
It is unknown if the two are alive.

Other Relatives: Matilda and Shannon were in a three-way marriage with another hybrid, Gidgee Fawkes an experimental surgeon and field medic, codename Tomcat, who Matilda had a daughter with, Kylie Fawkes. It is unknown if either of them are alive.

Gem: Fluorite

Height: 195cm

Weight: 70kg (This includes the metal limbs)  
  
Report:

Fawkes is an erratic individual, possessing great intelligence and skill. He appears to be the leader of the two, as he seems to decide what targets they select and how they go about it. When he was captured he had on his person a variety of homemade weapons, explosives, and traps, all made from materials easily obtained from a trash bin.

This ingenuity extends to two of his limbs, which have been replaced with prosthetics made in a similar fashion to the homemade weapons. The limbs in question are his right arm, which is missing just below the elbow and his right leg which is missing just above the knee. The leg prosthetic is a crudely fashioned peg leg, with the only mechanical sophistication being the joint made to replace the knee. The arm meanwhile is a fully articulated piece of machinery, which has wrist movement and fully mobile fingers. During the initial medical examination I scanned the limbs before I was to replace them with professional prosthetics, but discovered that surgery would be needed to remove them. Unlike standard prosthetic limbs which are made of two parts, the limb itself and a port cap that is connected directly to the nerves, allowing faulty limbs to be replaced in seconds, Junkrat’s entire prosthetics are hardwired directly to his nerves. Meaning I would have to remove every single piece and perform surgery to outfit him with a port cap. As his life is in no danger and he is in a conscious state of mind I would need his full consent to do so and he has voiced that he does not want the surgery performed. While the mechanical part of the prosthetic seems to have been made by Fawkes the surgery that was done to attach the limbs seems to have been done by someone with some medical training and a far more precise hand. When asked about it Fawkes made a comment about a back alley job done by an alley cat. This could either be nonsense or have some truth, as Junkers seem to take on names that harken back to the codenames of the ALF who would go by a name that consisted of a random word followed by a type of animal.

Junkrat has personality quirks that include childish behaviour, constant fidgeting and twitching, impatience, nonstop talking, inability to stay quiet, acting without regard for consequences, and trouble socializing with others. It is safe to assume that he most likely has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, though I shall wait for an expert on mental health to examine Fawkes before making it official. It could also be a symptom of Omnic radiation. It is unknown which it is at this point.

  

** Subjects #2:  **

Name: Mako Rutledge

Age: 48

Species: Gem Hybrid, manufactured

Ethnicity: Maori

Parents: Father is identified a Tane Rutledge. All information on him other than his name on his children’s birth certificates has been erased. Unknown by who and will need further investigation. Every mention of the mother of his human children has been erased from their birth certificates.

Other Relatives: Human half-brother Rua (Deceased), human half-sister Aroha (Deceased), hybrid half-brother Matiu (Deceased) and hybrid half-sisters Hauku (Deceased) and Pania (Deceased). All died during the first Omnic War or the Rebellion, except Pania who died shortly after birth from complications with her gem and was successfully recycled. Mako is also a rare example of hybrid twins with his sister Aihe, her location is unknown.

Gem: Bloodstone

Height: 220cm

Weight: 249kg

Report:

During the Australian rebellion Mako Rutledge was a well-known figure. He seems a completely different person from the man we have in custody now. During the rebellion footage of Rutledge was released on the internet by troops fighting in Australia. That man despite his massive size and face full of tattoos seemed kind and approachable with his big toothed grin and booming laugh. The man we have now sits still and silent, watching the door and refusing to talk to us, simply waiting for the right moment to break free and wreak havoc.

Another difference is his size. While Rutledge has always been a man of massive height and possessing a thick layer of fat and muscle, the difference is still drastic. The massive gut is confusing considering how emaciated Fawkes is and what we know of the conditions of the outback, how he has found enough food to put on so much weight is a mystery. Also the muscles of his arms have swelled to twice their size as in his prime and he seems to be exhibiting almost unheard of feats of strength, though we have yet to accurately pinpoint just how strong.

I was perplexed at how the man of then could be the same man now, so I decided to do a more thorough investigation. I now have a theory based on what I managed to find in the pairs confiscated personal belongings. Mako had some canisters labelled as Hogdrogen, but when I tested the gas I found it is actually a nanite rich gas that was manufactured during the rebellion and recalled shortly after the destruction of the Omnium. The positive of the nanite gas was that it caused a rapid increase of cellular growth, healing a person near instantly. The negatives, and the reason why it was illegal, were that it at best it caused a huge increase in appetite and at worst fatal scaring in the lungs. There was also the trouble it could wreck on mental health, the nanites seeming to grab a hold of any existing problems and making them significantly worse, wariness becoming paranoia, anger becoming a murderous rage.

 

** Subjects #3: **

Name: Roadrat

Species: Fusion (Two Hybrids)

Gem: Azurite

Height: 10m (Approximately)

Weight:???

Report:

Roadrat is a massive, powerful, and, most importantly, a stable fusion. The fusion is standard, possessing four powerful arms, one metal like Junkrat’s prosthetic, two legs, once again one artificial, and presumably multiple eyes judging by the eyeholes in the mask it wears. What makes it so dangerous is that combined with its massive strength it also has phenomenal intelligence which is guided by an iron will that won’t let the mind be led astray. This can be seen with the attached recordings of the two separate individuals performing tests verses that of the fusion performing the same tests. Junkrat was unable to sit still to complete the tests, Mako was able to perform impressively when bribed, though not to the sheer level of genius that Roadrat demonstrated. This was of course when the fusion was not trying to escape or destroy everything it could get its hands on.

This has led me to believe that despite the vast difference between the individuals, which would normally hinder fusion, the reason they can fuse is that their differences complement each other to such a degree that the flaws that create an unstable fusion are non-existent. It is my belief that to combat the threat of the new wave of Omnics a new screening process will need to be developed to pinpoint the characteristics of each individual to find the optimal fusion partner for them. At the present moment I am unable to even begin to start to develop such a test, but with the aid of others more specialised in mental health and time spent studying the two Junkers and their fusion, I am positive we will be successful.

There are several pressing concerns, the most obvious the lack of time we have. The Omnics are a pressing threat and there is no clear estimate how long we will be able to hold them off for, it could range from a decade to years, maybe even less. There is also the problem of the subjects themselves. Separately Rutledge and Fawkes will never be able to escape, but Roadrat is so strong and intelligent there has already been numerous near escapes when fused and I do not expect Agent Soldier76 to be able to perform his miracle a second time. Regardless, we will keep the subjects contained as long as we possibly can, or till when we are no longer in need of them.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long guys. My health has taken a turn for the worst and it's painful to sit at my desk for more than a few minutes at a time. I'm getting better, but very, very slowly. I have no idea when or if I'll recover enough that this won't be painful, so updates will be slow. :(


End file.
